Sur la route des vacances
by Glasgow
Summary: En voiture, Steve et Tony trouvent une façon plutôt agréable de profiter de leur liberté. PWP


Deux fics aujourd'hui, c'est assez rare pour en profiter XD Celle-ci a été écrite à l'occasion d'un défi sur le forum Le monde du slash voilà pratiquement deux ans et j'avais oublié de la partager ici. Mais Yumi me fait remarquer assez souvent que je ne poste que trop rarement sur ce couple, donc je me rattrape ;) Merci pour ton empressement ma belle, j'espère que ceci sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Les autres aussi j'espère que vous apprécierez :)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Réajustant ses lunettes de soleil, Tony jeta un coup d'œil à travers le rétroviseur intérieur à son compagnon qui dormait toujours la banquette arrière de la voiture filant à vive allure sur la mythique route 66. Sans exagérer afin de ne pas prendre le risque de réveiller Steve, il monta un peu le son de lecteur cd et laissa son esprit divaguer tout en fixant à nouveau la route d'un œil expert. La façon dont les choses s'étaient enchaînées ces dernières vingt-quatre heures avait quelque chose d'irréel. Moins d'une journée plus tôt ils étaient encore à New York, à faire tourner Fury en bourrique – détail totalement compréhensible dans la mesure où celui-ci était incapable de se montrer raisonnable envers ses hommes. Et les voilà désormais à bord de cette voiture quelconque louée à la va-vite, en route pour une destination encore inconnue, mais surtout pour quelques vacances bien méritée, les premières pour le Captain depuis sa sieste au pays des glaçons.

La veille, au retour d'une énième mission, Fury avait exigé qu'ils repartent immédiatement. Oh, non pas que les aliens belliqueux se succèdent pour envahir la Terre, mais le colonel était imaginatif pour occuper les Avengers et surtout pour légitimer leur existence suite aux diverses critiques qu'ils avaient dû essuyer après la destruction d'une partie de Manhattan tandis qu'ils luttaient contre Loki et son armée. Ereintés et surtout exaspérés de répondre au moindre de ses caprices, lorsque la présence des deux hommes avait été exigée pour un débriefing visant à leur donner encore des conseils quant à l'image qu'ils se devaient de renvoyer au grand public, ils avaient dit stop. Fuyant Fury et son désir maladif de tout contrôler, Tony et Steve avaient embarqué dans le jet privé du milliardaire. Puis ce dernier, sur un coup de tête, et surtout dans un désir de ne pas être retrouvé rapidement par un agent zélé, avait demandé au pilote d'atterrir au milieu de nulle part dans un petit aéroport perdu au beau milieu du Kansas. Là ils avaient loué la première voiture venue et depuis ils roulaient.

Tony se faisait l'impression d'être un type normal, sans tous les avantages liés à son argent ou sa célébrité et il appréciait cela, tant que cela restait du provisoire, envisageant même de s'arrêter dans un motel quelconque lorsqu'à l'image de son compagnon l'envie de dormir se ferait sentir. En attendant il profitait de la situation. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus senti aussi libre. Ironiquement alors que c'était justement ce que la plupart des gens recherchaient, fortune et pouvoir impliquaient d'énormes responsabilités qui s'avéraient épuisantes à la longue. Et son statut de super-héros n'avait certainement rien arrangé.

A cet instant il s'imaginait aisément tout plaquer. S'installer dans une petite ville avec Steve, se trouver un boulot tranquille, une petite maison, se fondre dans la masse… Terriblement tentant…

Il secoua la tête en laissant échapper un petit rire. Son homme, et avec lui l'envie de ne plus vivre que pour lui, faisait décidément naître de bien drôles d'idées. Et pourtant, quoi qu'irréalisable, rien qu'y penser faisait du bien. A l'image de Rogers, qui avait provoqué une sacrée bouffée d'air frais dans sa vie, autant par sa naïveté que son dévouement.

Tony aimait cet homme, ce super soldat. Grand dadais au cœur au moins aussi immense, à la personnalité tellement éloignée de la sienne. Les débuts n'avaient pas été simples, il leur avait fallu un moment pour s'accepter, se dompter. Et même lorsque leur relation avait finalement démarré les choses n'avaient pas été beaucoup plus simples. Mais le temps avait fait son œuvre, les sentiments surtout avaient grandit. Aujourd'hui, si on le lui demandait, le milliardaire s'estimait incapable de vivre sans son compagnon. C'était une première pour un play-boy tel que lui. Mais en cela également leur relation lui faisait du bien justement.

Il conduisit une bonne heure encore dans le calme, ne croisant nul autre véhicule dans ce coin de désert. Plutôt que dans un motel, il s'imaginait maintenant dormir – et pas que – à la belle étoile, idée à soumettre à son cher Captain. Puis c'était décidé, ensuite il l'emmènerait probablement voir l'océan. A ce rythme là ils y seraient vite et il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit pour quelques vacances. A plus forte raison que Steve n'avait jamais mis les pieds sur la côte Ouest, sa seule expérience de l'océan se résumant à la baie d'Hudson dans les années quarante.

Il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il entendit du mouvement derrière lui. En voilà un qui avait fini sa sieste, nécessaire après lui avoir tenu compagnie une partie de la nuit. Quelques secondes plus tard le brun put sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre homme contre sa joue, qui lui provoqua des frissons bien agréables.

« A quoi tu penses ? s'enquit le cadet tout contre son oreille.

- A la façon dont on va occuper notre semaine de vacances.

- Une semaine toute entière ? Fury va nous faire la peau.

- Qu'il essaye », grogna Tony.

Steve rit doucement, d'un adorable rire cristallin qui faisait systématiquement le bonheur du brun. L'instant d'après il déposa des baisers sur la joue et le cou du conducteur, qui fit un écart sur la route.

« Steve, je roule ! »

L'autre homme ne s'interrompit qu'un bref instant pour fixer son regard dans le rétroviseur.

« Et depuis quand tu es raisonnable ? s'enquit-il avec amusement avant de reprendre sa tâche. Je ne sais pas ce que tu nous as prévu, continua-t-il en alternant paroles et baisers en un rythme tout à fait aguicheur, mais moi une simple chambre d'hôtel me suffit. Une chambre d'hôtel et toi, nu. »

Oh le salaud ! songea Tony. S'il voulait le déconcentrer totalement c'était gagné, d'autant qu'il avait passé une main devant lui, caressant tranquillement sa cuisse. C'était parfaitement excitant. Pour un peu Tony en aurait arrêté la voiture pour le rejoindre sur la banquette arrière et…

A la réflexion, qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? Il n'y avait âme qui vive à des miles à la ronde, ils avaient tout leur temps… Si ce n'était pas le moment idéal… Et apparemment ce n'était pas Steve qui risquait de l'en empêcher. Bien au contraire, celui-ci n'avait pas cessé de l'embrasser et se montrait plus insistant.

La voiture s'arrêta sur la bas côté dans une embardée, l'instant d'après le milliardaire avait coupé le contact et se tournait déjà pour faire face à son homme. Le sourire carnassier qu'il avait sur les lèvres fut on ne peut plus explicite pour le blond, qui mima la plus parfaite des surprises.

« Oh je t'en prie, comme si tu l'avais pas vu venir, plaida Tony avec une pointe d'amusement.

- Ici ? A la vue de tous ?

- A la vue de… Très cher, pendant que tu dormais je n'ai pas croisé qui que ce soit durant les deux dernières heures au moins. Alors franchement… Et puis, ça serait excitant finalement. »

Steve fit mine de vouloir refuser avant de hocher la tête, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Le début ne fut pas simple. Prendre ses aises à deux sur une banquette de cette taille demandait quelques talents de contorsion, mais ils étaient motivés. Tandis qu'il se débattait avec le tee-shirt de son amant qui le surplombait, Tony estima que retirer leurs vêtements serait mission impossible. Ce qui ne faciliterait pas les préliminaires. Mais était-ce une si mauvaise chose ? Tandis que Steve ravageait sa bouche de ses baisers enfiévrés, il entreprit de lui ouvrir son pantalon. L'érection qu'il sentait là et qui n'avait d'égale que la sienne à mesure qu'il se frottait contre son corps, laissait entendre qu'ils pouvaient tout aussi bien se dépêcher, l'envie était là. Il frissonna lorsque sa paume toucha enfin la chair palpitante. Steve sembla apprécier, grognant contre ses lèvres qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas relâchées.

Steve savoura la caresse un moment, appréciant à leur juste valeur les délices que savait faire Tony sur sa personne, les doigts courant sur sa hampe, accentuant à chacun de leur passage son excitation, son désir de se fondre en lui. Pourtant il parvint à reprendre ses esprits, juste assez pour décider qu'il était temps de rendre la pareille à son homme. Se redressant comme il le pouvait malgré le plafond qui limitait ses mouvements, il parvint finalement à ouvrir suffisamment le pantalon de son amant pour accéder à ce qui l'intéressait. Lorsque ses doigts entourèrent l'érection de Tony, il laissa échapper un soupir. C'était si bon, l'impression déjà, avant l'ultime étape, d'être en osmose. Stark se redressa pour l'embrasser. Plus de tendresse dans cet échange, à présent l'excitation était à son comble et se ressentait dans chacun de leurs mouvements. Leurs deux corps se frottaient lascivement l'un contre l'autre, le rythme accélérant à mesure que le désir courait dans leurs veines.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Steve contempla un instant le visage de Tony. Celui-ci était terriblement séduisant, d'une beauté virile, brute... mais dans ces moments-là, tandis que le plaisir naissait sur ses traits, il était plus beau que jamais. Et surtout il ne l'était que pour lui. C'était terriblement grisant.

« J'ai envie de toi », souffla Tony d'une voix haletante.

Steve sourit et passa une main sur son visage, caressant sa joue, ses lèvres… Se délectant de la douceur de sa peau. L'instant était parfait, tant de tendresse émanait de chacun de leurs gestes, l'excitation était presque dommage, gâchant l'échange. Pourtant elle était si intense que lui répondre devenait vital.

« Steve… »

Tony, au bord de la jouissance avec cette main toujours sur lui, ne semblait plus pouvoir attendre longtemps.

« Tourne-toi », murmura Steve à son oreille.

Le milliardaire se perdit un instant dans les prunelles claires, un frisson d'anticipation traversant tout son corps. Avant Steve il était incapable d'accepter ce rôle passif. Mais son compagnon n'était pas comme les autres et à mesure qu'il avait pris de l'assurance, passant du puceau sans la moindre expérience à l'amant confiant et entreprenant, Tony avait appris à lui laisser les rênes. Ce qui n'était pas si mal. Steve était doué, terriblement doué et tout entier motivé à lui faire du bien. La combinaison parfaite.

Une nouvelle fois leurs mouvements furent compliqués, ils rirent lorsque Stark manqua de peu de donner un coup de genou à son homme tandis qu'ils se contorsionnaient jusqu'à trouver une position idéale.

« La prochaine fois rappelle-moi de louer une voiture plus grande, grogna le milliardaire en parvenant enfin à s'installer à quatre pattes, dos cambré.

- Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment de parler de ça ? »

Tony s'apprêtait à répliquer mais il perdit définitivement la tête lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son homme dans son dos se perdre bien plus bas, se faufilant entre ses fesses.

A l'aide d'un peu de salive, Steve le prépara rapidement, s'amusant de chacune de ses manifestations vocales. Quand Tony aimait quelque chose il entendait le faire savoir. Détail qui généralement ne faisait qu'accentuer l'excitation du plus jeune. Son corps épousant à la perfection celui de son amant, le plafond l'empêchant de se redresser, il le pénétra enfin. Et cette fois c'est lui qui laissa échapper un grognement. C'était ainsi à chaque fois, à l'instant où il faisait sien Tony il perdait tout contrôle. Il avait appris pourtant peu à peu à gérer ses émotions, pour faire en sorte que cela dure le plus longtemps possible et que ce soit tout aussi plaisant qu'il estimait que Tony le mérite.

Le passé amoureux de son compagnon part rapport à sa propre inexpérience l'avait longtemps mis mal à l'aise, mais il avait finalement pris de l'assurance, avait laissé parler ses instincts, écouté ses envies et le brun semblait plus accro que jamais à leurs étreintes.

Une fois de plus malgré, ou grâce finalement à l'incongruité du lieu il entendait bien tout donner. L'arrière d'une voiture au bord d'une route, voilà quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait mais qui s'avérait terriblement excitant.

Les premiers mouvements les firent gémir de concert. Tony, le corps tendu à se rompre, faisait de grands efforts pour ne pas perdre pied tout à fait. C'était décidément trop bon, malgré son érection délaissée qui se faisait douloureuse. Mais il connaissait suffisamment Rogers pour ne pas s'inquiéter à ce sujet. Il n'eut plus la tête à cela de toute façon lorsque Steve heurta sa prostate. Il parvint à marmonner un vague « Encore ! » qui ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Steve recommença donc à plusieurs reprises tout en mordillant le lobe de son oreille. Enfin il glissa sa main devant son homme et saisit son membre. Sous la surprise et surtout la vague de plaisir qui le submergea, Tony lâcha un juron. Le feu dans ses reins le consumait et la hampe en lui le mettait à la torture. L'amour pour son compagnon, l'extase qui le prenait peu à peu, le désir d'obtenir davantage le rendait fou… Tant de sensations, il ne parvenait à se concentrer sur une seule. Et la jouissance qui s'approchait un peu plus à chaque va-et-vient de Steve, qui décidément savait y faire… Il couina lorsque la main sur lui se resserra vigoureusement sur son sexe. C'était violent mais eut le mérite de reculer l'orgasme imminent, l'objectif sans nul doute du blond.

Celui-ci reprit ses mouvements en accélérant la cadence. Il allait venir très bientôt, il le sentait dans toutes les fibres de son corps, et voulait que Tony se retienne jusque-là, qu'ils jouissent ensemble.

« Tony, murmura-t-il, trouvant dans ce prénom un sentiment particulier. Tony… »

Il reprit sa caresse sur le membre épais, si chaud entre ses doigts. Son pouce titilla le gland humide d'anticipation, preuve s'il fallait encore en douter de son plaisir.

L'orgasme les cueillit dans un parfait ensemble, les laissant pantois un moment. Puis Tony parvint à se retourner suffisamment pour se blottir entre les bras de son compagnon, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Parfait, dit-il dans un sourire. Ces petites vacances commencent comme je l'espérais. »

Steve eut un petit rire avant de le serrer plus fort contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit cri ne se fasse entendre.

« Tony ? s'écria-t-il en se redressant.

- Pas que je veuille gâcher un tel moment bébé, souffla le milliardaire avec un sourire contrit, mais tu m'as fait mal là et j'ai cette putain d'attache de ceinture qui me rentre dans le dos. »

Au même moment, comme pour signaler définitivement la fin des festivités, une voiture passa près d'eux. Echangeant un regard entendu, ils se rhabillèrent en quelques gestes gauches. Après un dernier baiser, ils repassèrent à l'avant et ce fut cette fois Steve qui s'installa derrière le volant.

« Prochaine étape ? interrogea Tony tandis qu'ils repartaient.

- L'océan ! répondit Steve du tac au tac avec un grand sourire.

- Excellente idée ! Rien de mieux que faire l'amour sur la plage ! »

**THE END.**


End file.
